Heretofore, a park locking mechanism or sprag was disclosed in Holbrook et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,620, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, including a pawl lever operating in conjunction with a retainer bracket and a pair of laterally adjacent cam rollers to lock a gear to a transmission case when the PARK operating mode of the transmission is manually selected by the operator of the vehicle.